Kingdom Hearts XP
''Kingdom Hearts XP ''is a Kingdom Hearts game that is exclusive to the RPG Maker XP platform. The game acts as a prequel to the Kingdom Hearts ''series as well as Kingdom Hearts: Shattered Horizons. Story : The story takes place roughly 500 years prior to the events of the first ''Kingdom Hearts ''game. There is a war raging between the Warriors of Light a group of Keyblade wielders who serve underneath Cosmos, the goddess of light and the Warriors of Darkness a group of warriors who serve Chaos the god of darkness. These warriors have fashioned Keyblades in the shape of the all-powerful X-blade which is wielded by the gods and has the ability to alter reality as we know it. : : The story will follow a trio of young Keyblade warriors on their journeys. The first warrior, a boy named Stevun Aros is a powerful soldier for the Warriors of Light. The second warrior, a dark and mysterious girl named Kuri Hart who was born with the powers to manipulate shadows follows her path with the warriors of darkness. The third warrior is a very young amateur sorcerer named Zephyrus who actually does not possess a Keyblade. However, under his master the sorceress Edea, he has been asked to investigate the actions of the war and prevent a prophecy which says that the balance will be disrupted between light and dark. Eventually, all three characters' stories tie together and they end up becoming friends. : Summons Throughout their travels, Stevun Kuri and Zephyrus meet certain characters who agree to follow them on their journey and be summoned using a special summoning spell. These characters are sometimes members of the world which has been visited and are sometimes characters who have been scattered to random worlds due to the chaos of the Keyblade War. 1.) Tinker Bell ''Found in Neverland 2.) Genie Found in Mysterious Tower 3.) Fairy Godmother Found in Mysterious Tower 4.) The Blue Fairy Found in Mysterious Tower 5.) The Magic Mirror Found in Mysterious Tower 4.) B.E.N Found in the Deep Pacific 5.) Yoda Found in Radiant Garden 6.) Flubber Found in Starlight City 7.) Gremlin Gus Found in The Badlands 8.) Mushu Found in Olympus Coliseum 9.) Mickey Mouse Found in Timeless River 10.) Gnomeo Found in Animated Playgrounds 11.) Maui Found in Symphony of Sorcery 12.) Mother Gothel Found in Daybreak Town 13.) Zero Found in Cartoon Community 14.) The Dancing Skeletons Found in Timeless River 15.) Goliath Found in Starlight City 16.) The Grim Reaper Found in The Haunted Mansion 17.) The Cave of Wonders Found in The Wild West 18.) Mara Found in The World of Giants 19.) Thor Found in Canine Neighborhood Worlds and Characters ;Daybreak Town *Stevun Aros *Cosmos *Warriors of Light *Kuri Hart *Master Ansem *Master Hexonart *Zephyrus *The Guardian of Darkness ;The Badlands *Kuri Hart *Chaos *Warriors of Darkness *Stevun Aros *Zephyrus *Gremlin Gus *The Guardian of Darkness ;Mysterious Tower *Zephyrus *Lulu, the Sorceress *The Magic Mirror *The Genie *The Fairy Godmother *The Blue Fairy *The Broom Servants *Yen Sid *The Guardian of Darkness ;The Symphony of Sorcery Based on Fantasia (1940) *Almoneus *Chernabog *Madame Upanova *Hyacinth Hippo *Ben Ali Gator *Elephanchine *Broom Servants *Lulu, the Sorceress *Yen Sid *The Fairies *Chinese Mushrooms *Dinosaurs *Jupiter, God of the Skies *Bacchus, God of Wine *Jacchus the horned donkey *Ostrich Pupils *Hippo Servants *Bubble Elephants *The Alligators *Brudus the Centaur *The Centaurs *Sunflower, the servant Centaur *The Lost Souls of Bald Mountain ;Animated Playgrounds Based on Alice Comedies ''(1924-1927) *Alice *Julius the Cat *Peg Leg Pete *Master Hexonart *Mizrabel *Almoneus ;Timeless River Based on ''Steamboat Willie (1928) *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pete *The Mad Doctor *Donald Duck *Goofy *Clarabelle Cow *Pluto *Clara Cluck *The Dancing Skeletons *Parrot *Fob, the Cow *The Cat ;Cartoon Community Based on Oswald the Lucky Rabbit ''shorts (1928-Present) *Oswald *Ortensia *Homer the Cat *J.P. Whiskers *Bunny Children *Pete *Francine "Fanny" Cottontail *Mizrabel ;Radiant Garden *Hero *Princess Gwaelin *King Lorik *The Two Sages *The Dragonlord *Cosmos *Mizrabel *Lulu, the Sorceress *The Warriors of Light *The Warriors of Darkness *Chaos *Arlene *Almoneus ;The Human Mind Based on ''Inside Out ''(2015) *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Disgust *Fear *Mizrabel *Stevun Aros *Kuri Hart *Lulu, the sorceress ;The Wild West Based on ''Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier ''(1955) *Davy Crockett *George "Georgie" Russel *Mizrabel *Andrew Jackson *Red Stick *Big Foot *Creek Indians *Amos Thorpe *Cherokee Indians *Thimblerig *Comanche Indians *Busted Luck *General Santa Anna *Jim Bowie *Mexican Soldiers *Texan Soldiers ;Canine Neighborhood Based on ''Lady and the Tramp ''(1955) *Lady *Tramp *Jock *Bull *Trusty *Aunt Sarah *Mizrabel *Tony *Joe *Beaver *Si and Am *Peg *Elizabeth "Darling" Brown *Jim "Dear" Brown *Jim Jr. Brown *The Rat *The Dogcatcher *The Stray Dogs ;The World of Giants Based on ''Giants (2018) *Jack *The Giant ;The Deep Pacific Based on 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea ''(1954) *Ned Land *Captain Nemo *Professor Pierre Aronnax *Conseil *Captain Farragut *The First Mate *John Howard *Billy *Almoneus ;Olympus Coliseum Based on ''Hercules (1997) *Zeus *Hera *Hermes *Hades *JC Denton *Mizrabel *Pain *Panic *Cosmos *Chaos *Stevun Aros *Kuri Hart *The Muses *The Fates *Rock Titan *Lava Titan *Wind Titan *Ice Titan *Cyclops *Apollo *Ares *Athena *Aphrodite *Dionysus *Hephaestus *Poseidon ;Video Game Dataspace Based on '' Wreck-It Ralph ''(2012) *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Vanellope von Schweetz *King Candy/Turbo *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *Sour Bill *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Mizrabel *Master Ansem *Master Hexonart *Stevun Aros *Kuri Hart ;Neverland Based on ''Peter Pan ''(1953) *Peter Pan *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Tinker Bell *The Lost Boys *Indian Chief *Princess Tiger Lily *The Mermaids *Almoneus ;Destiny Islands ; ;Starlight City ;